Sun Kissed: 31 Moments of Mina
by Sailor Raspberry
Summary: The soldier of love, Aino Minako greets the dog days of summer with thirty-one days of drabble fun. Come on in for a splash of Sailor V. All were written for SM Monthly July 2009.
1. Volleyball

Title: Complicated  
Author: sailorraspberry  
Theme: Volleyball  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime  
Rating: G

People had always commented on her natural ability to play sports. Volleyball especially. And, quite honestly, she was flattered by the simple sycophancies, and she would accept them with a red face and beaming smile.

Then, when they deemed themselves worthy, they would ask her questions. Simple, harmless questions that barely bothered her.

_When did you start? What are your statistics? What was your team's record?_

And she would answer them as honestly as she could. Because she loved talking about it. Because she knew they knew she was good.

_Why did you quit?_

Why, in heaven's name, did she quit?

She could only lower her eyes and give a rueful shrug. The answer was the same every time. "Because things got complicated."

They would smile, pat her shoulder, offer some reassuring advice. "What a pity. You were so talented."

And her throat would grow tight, eyes would begin to sting, and she would have to excuse herself to the ladies room.

Yes, things got complicated.

If only they knew.


	2. Family Portrait

Title: Endless  
Author: sailorraspberry  
Theme: Family Portrait  
Genre: AU / Angst  
Version: Anime  
Rating: G

She could hear the argument: screaming and shouting and pure, bitter cold hatred. Soon, though, her mind and vision numbed and became too clouded with unshed tears to think of anything but that sharp pain in her chest.

As she cowered at the bottom of the staircase, fingers clenched around the spires, she stared out on the living room, where the television was off and the lights were dimmed. They were in the kitchen, dueling out another fight that seemed endless, as endless as their angry voices, their hurtful eyes and words. As endless as the sky.

Her hands would blister; she knew they would, knuckles dyed white as she fought with her towering emotions. They always fought. And she always cried. It never changed.

Glass shattered, mother screamed, father elbowed a path out of the kitchen, eyes rimmed red with a somnolent anger and jaw set in naked determination. If he saw her sitting there, trembling and pale and pleading with unspoken words for peace, he did not acknowledge her. He never did.

The front door slammed, windowpanes rattled, and Mina heard her mother begin to sob.

She rose slowly, hair stuck to damp cheeks and mouth sticky with saliva, and descended the last step.

A teapot on the stove whistled, steam rising toward the ceiling, and she sank to her knees on the tiled floor. She held her mother's head to her lap, stroking her hair and murmuring what she hoped were words of comfort.

It was then that her eye caught sight of a picture frame, shattered across the floor. The glass had cracked in the middle, cutting across her beaming smile.

She wiped her face with the back of her hand and pulled the portrait over to her side. They all looked pleased to be there, shoulder to shoulder and smiling. But, as she looked a bit more closely, she wondered if that was truly happiness in their eyes.

She wondered, with a clenched, weeping heart, if all that was there was a masked, endless hatred.

For some reason, she did not doubt it.

Mina patted her mother's head, and hoped that maybe tomorrow would be different. Maybe.

The thought stung, because she knew things would never change, no matter how desperately she wanted it to. Nothing would be different.

She had no doubt of that, either.


	3. Masquerade

Title: Fear  
Author: sailorraspberry  
Theme: Masquerade  
Genre: Romance  
Version: Manga  
Rating: PG

Venus stood quietly on the balcony, stone-faced and pale, eyes narrowed on the green and blue planet off in the distance. Behind her, the ball continued, unaware that she had slipped away.

The crowd's voices dropped and then rose dramatically. The princess must have arrived.

One hand anchored up to the mask on the bridge of her nose. It was smooth beneath the tips of her fingers, and with a sudden irk of disgust, she tossed it over the balcony's edge, watching silently as it fluttered to the pale grass below.

She heard him approach before she saw him, and with an audible sigh, she closed her eyes and imagined his face. His presence was overwhelming, an addiction that coiled around her mind and held tight.

His sword pressed to her neck.

"I don't want to kill you."

Venus felt her muscles bunch and stiffen beneath the cool, sharp surface of the blade, but she kept her eyes closed. "I don't want to kill you, either."

She felt or heard him smile, because she tingled beneath her skin, felt blood pulsing wildly in her veins. The music behind them continued to play, but she was too distracted to really appreciate it.

Kunzite wound an arm about her waist. "I have something to tell you."

His voice was thick on the side of her neck, and she was suddenly nervous. The dancing lights of stars reflected off the surface of the sword and into her eyes.

Venus swallowed back the lump in her throat, lifting one gloved hand to sit on his forearm. The muscle there jumped and tightened beneath her fingertips, and she bit back a smile.

"Tonight, there's going to be an attack." His breath smelled sweet, like a fine cup of wine. He had been drinking away his fear. "You have to understand, this is going to be the last battle. We're going to win."

Venus, momentarily forgetting the sword, laughed. "Kunzite, I truly hate your arrogance. You speak as if you stand a chance." She twisted around a bit, and he reluctantly shifted the blade to allow her more room.

His heart fought its way into his throat, and he was reminded just how beautiful she really was. A fist closed around a pile of hair and kept her face next to his. "Venus, you need to hear this. I don't want you to die. I couldn't bear it."

Her tether of patience snapped. "And yet you're willing to kill me without a second thought. How valiant, Kunzite. So bold." She gripped the sharp edge of the blade and pushed away. She felt it cut into her skin. "I respect you, and you know it." Blood seeped over onto her glove. "But, hear me now, if you threaten this kingdom, my family, I will kill you."

Over his shoulder, she saw Serenity dancing with somebody. Instinctively, she knew who it was. It was obvious.

Her jaw worked for something to say, but Kunzite beat her to it. "I love you, Venus."

And yet she felt his sword press to the front of her neck.

His eyes showed an emotion – it was a quick, fleeting look of fear, something she had never seen before – but then it was gone, hidden beneath his stony glare. Venus met it squarely.

Behind them, the great time clock chimed midnight, and she saw his stature shimmer. He was leaving her.

Venus felt her throat tighten, and she closed her eyes again, allowing the throbbing pulse in her bleeding palm to be the only thing she felt.

She feared, if she thought past that pain, something worse would surface.


	4. Dynamite

Title: Flame  
Author: sailorraspberry  
Theme: Dynamite  
Genre: Romance  
Version: Manga  
Rating: PG

She stumbled through the thick foliage, grumbling, yanking her hair off stray branches, and cursing the ever-present feeling that her skin would explode into tiny pinpricks of fireworks. The sun was becoming unbearably hot on Earth, and she was beginning to tire of it.

And Serenity was getting trickier to find these days.

The edge of her skirt snagged on the limb of a tree, tearing off a piece of fabric. She cursed, swiping at the sweat on her forehead, and tucked the strand into her bodice. Mercury would sew it on for her later.

A twig snapped, and Venus whipped around, shoving through scatterings of bushes. "Serenity! What do you think you're doing? Coming down to... Earth... without..." She came to a slow, awkward halt, cheeks flushing as she realized that it was not a princess she was yelling at.

He looked surprised, hand poised at the handle of the sword in his belt. His eyes flickered up her body.

Venus pursed her lips. "It is not polite to stare." Then, as she ducked beneath a branch, she smirked. "Introduce yourself."

His jaw clicked, eyes darkened to a dazzling grey. "Kunzite." His stature never faltered. "It is forbidden to trespass in this kingdom."

Her lips curved upwards. "I'm looking for somebody. A princess." The sun danced across her skin in diamonds as she moved forward. "Have you seen her?"

Kunzite narrowed his eyes, and Venus felt a chill run through her. She had ignited his flame. "The tiny girl who sneaks into the prince's chambers? You're one of her guards, then?"

Venus arched a delicate eyebrow. He has seen her. "Are you looking for the prince?" She stopped before him, placing an outstretched palm on her flaring hip. "Endymion is his name. The handsome one."

Kunzite's jaw tightening. Venus's smile grew. She saw a flame dancing in his pupil.

"I'm afraid I haven't seen her. It must be difficult having a bundle of curiosity for a princess."

She accepted the jab with a small laugh. "No different then your prince. You know, Serenity comes home with some crazy stories." She took another step toward him. "Endymion seems like an interesting man, really. But he's inexperienced."

He took the bait. "They're both inexperienced lovers. Young. It's common."

"But not for you, Kunzite? You're a mature man, aren't you?"

His face flashed with the look of incredulity. "Excuse me?"

Venus took another step towards him. She could feel his breath on her face. "Your prince would come home with all sorts of tales. About how she touched him." She touched his jaw, catching and holding his gaze. "How it made him feel." Her fingers dipped to the smooth column of his neck, searching for his pulse. When she found it, she smiled. "I think he felt good." His blood was rushing madly beneath the skin, and as she explored his eyes, she marveled at how the clouds reflected in their depths. Biting her lip, she bent forward. "But you know all those sensations, don't you, Kunzite?"

She counted his heart beats, hoped he knew she was doing so, and touched her lips onto the hollow of his throat. His skin was deliciously warm. "You've experienced them. You've felt them. So you know what I'm trying to do to you. And you're enjoying it."

He glanced down at her, and he caught the look of victory in her wild blue eyes. "What's your name?"

She flushed, pulling away slightly. "I...oh, I must have forgotten..." She stumbled over her embarrassment for a few more seconds, before peeking up at him. "They call me Venus."

He murmured the name, placing a palm on the arch of her back. He delighted himself in feeling the slight tremor there.

And when he finally kissed her, hard and passionate and with something else she couldn't quite distinguish, she felt their bodies erupt into red flames.


	5. Image 1

Title: Headband Nightmare  
Author: sailorraspberry  
Theme: Image  
Genre: Humor / General  
Version: Anime  
Rating: G

Minako pressed her palms against the cool surface of her vanity, drinking in the appearance of her flushed, pink face.

Summer had come hard, dragging along an unbearable heat wave. And as she glared into the mirror, she felt sweat prickle out of her pores. She was not a very big fan of the heat.

Sliding onto the sticky bench, she picked up a headband and examined it against the sunlight. It was an atrocious thing, pale pink and lacking the personality that the rest of her wardrobe consisted of.

A cloud drifted in front of sun, creating a moment of cool relief, and then she had a thought.

She was in a meadow of some sort, surrounded by dazzling pinks and oranges as the browning grasses swayed around her feet. Her slacks where caked with muck – from playing hide-and-seek – and the shirt, blotched with what looked like fruit punch, covered the pale tan lines on her shoulder blades.

And as she produced a banjo, of the sort, from somewhere behind her, and balanced a piece of grass between her lips, she began to sing.

The headband was perched on her head.

Minako screamed, a loud, shattering, terrified scream that sent her tumbling over the bench and to the floor. The headband rolled around on the carpet beside her, and as it rested beside her trembling fist, she scrambled away, grabbing her purse and slipped on a pair of flip-flops, tripping over herself in her hurried efforts to get away.

Artemis burst through the door, panting and protective. "What? What is it? What's wrong?"

Minako slung the bag over her shoulder, cheeks flushed and eyes wide with fear. "Artemis, if anyone asks where I am, I'm out shopping."

And with one last horrified, quivering glance at the headband, she ran out the door.


	6. Alternate Career Path

Title: Full-Time  
Author: sailorraspberry  
Theme: Alternate Career Path  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime  
Rating: G

Minako slinked down the hallway, sipping from her coffee mug and curling her toes inside her socks. She had already combed her hair, so it no longer looked like a big knot of blonde tresses.

It looked relatively normal.

She peeked into the first room, examining it slowly, before smiling and heading back in the other direction.

As she descended the stairs, lips latched onto the rim of the cup, she couldn't hold back the sudden sensation of accomplishment. Success, even.

Her husband roared around the corner, one sock half on and shirt not buttoned all the way. His tie was loose around his neck, and she bit the tip of her tongue to keep from teasing him.

He stumbled to a stop and planted a kiss on the crown of her head. "Good morning, sweetheart. Have you seen my wedding ring?"

She glowered at him, placing a palm on her hip. "Did you check the sink in the guest bathroom?"

"Yes."

"Kitchen?"

"Yes."

She tapped her chin for a moment. "How about the back of the toilet in our bathroom?"

"...No."

He smiled brilliantly at her and darted up the staircase.

Minako settled on the stool in front of the counter and folded her head down, yawning. Being a wife was hard.

Kunzite was back, grabbing an apple from a bowl while trying to shove a foot into a freshly polished shoe. "I found it. Right where you said it was." He grappled for his briefcase and made for the door.

Minako harrumphed and stood up, tapping her foot. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

He stopped, turned around, and spread his arms wide. As he enveloped her in a hug and kissed her sweetly, a hand anchored to her stomach. "How could I forget my beautiful wife?"

"I have no idea."

Kunzite smirked and lowered his head to kiss her stomach. Then, as she giggled and lifted him back to her face, a cry echoed from the room above them.

She raised an eyebrow and pushed him toward the door. "I'll see you tonight." She shooed him quickly before trudging back up the staircase. Another smile spread over her face.

She never would have expected to be married, to have a daughter, to be pregnant with a son, to be a full-time mother, but she didn't mind.

Minako pushed open the door to her daughter's bedroom and cooed, "Mama's here, baby. No more crying."

She didn't mind one bit.


	7. Far Away

Title: Fairytales  
Author: sailorraspberry  
Theme: Far Away  
Genre: Romance  
Version: Manga  
Rating: PG

"What do you think it's like up there?"

Kunzite peeled his cheeks away from the flat expanse of her abdomen to look up at her. Her eyes were half open, cheeks tinted a delightful pink and breathing finally settling down to a normal tempo. He dropped his head back to her stomach. She was focused on the world beyond the window.

"I don't remember."

Minako reached down and stroked his hair, lost in her befuddled thoughts. "It's beautiful." Then, as her nose pinched as her mind whirled, she shifted so slowly that the pale, milky glow from outside slanted across her running limbs and arching curves. Kunzite's breath caught.

He crawled up her body and settled at her side. "You're beautiful."

She giggled, curling her fingers against his cheek. Her eyes had never looked so blue. "Look, Kunzite. Look how close the moon is."

He chuckled and nuzzled her neck. "It's not that close, Minako. You know that."

"It's far, far away, isn't it?"

He began to wonder what she was getting at. "Yeah. A million miles, maybe."

Minako looked over at him, cheekbones highlighted by offset, looming shadows. "Like a far away castle from those fairytales." Then, with a soft sigh, she slithered closer to him. "We used to have our very own story, right?"

He curved an arm around her waist and hoped she wouldn't feel his tightening heart. "I think so. But it was so long ago."

"Kunzite," she whispered, and he tucked a spiraling lock behind her ear. "A millennium isn't that long."

A smile quirked his lips into a lopsided grin. "For most people, yes, it's a very long time. But not for you."

Her eyelashes fluttered, and he saw the first remnants of sleep drift onto her face. The moon's reflection danced in her dark pupils. When she finally spoke, her voice was softer, quieter. "I want to relive our story, Kunzite. But this time, I want a happy ending." A yawn eased out from her lips, and she imagined the sandman sprinkling his magic dust on her lashes. "I want my very own kingdom; far, far away. Can you get me that, Kunzite? My very own castle?"

When she finally succumbed into a relaxed, blissful slumber, she did not get to hear his reply.

"I can certainly try."


	8. Muse

Title: Thinking Temptations  
Author/Artist: sailorraspberry  
Medium: Fanfic  
Theme: Muse  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga  
Rating: PG

She perched herself on the stool in front of her vanity, combing curious fingers through golden hair. Beyond the open window, she could see the Earth's reflection perched over her shoulder.

Venus stood and shed her nightgown, watching as it pooled and ruffled at her ankles. Her body, bare and milky against a candle's flickering light, reflected back to her eyes, and then she got to thinking.

If she, when she finally made it to a certain general of the Earth Kingdom, cocked her hip and bit her lower lip, would he touch her differently then last week?

If she pulled her hair back into a braid and let him undo it, would he talk softer? Smile against her neck?

If she stood before him, dressed in nothing but a teasing, knowing grin, would his face flush red and his knuckles turn white? Would he want her, as much as she knew she'd want him?

Venus kicked her nightgown aside and set to twisting her hair back into a braid.

If she wanted to know, then all she had to do was find out.


	9. Tease

Title: Bare  
Author/Artist: sailorraspberry  
Medium: Fanfic  
Theme: Tease  
Genre: Romance  
Version: Manga  
Rating: PG

Venus stole through his balcony doorway, face hidden beneath the shadows of a hooded cloak. He looked up at her briefly, gray eyes daunting against the fair glow of his writing candle.

"What are you doing here?"

She rolled her eyes, ignoring his unpleasant mood. Dipping her head back, she let the hood fall off, and when she looked back at him, she smiled. "I was bored. The moon can be so dull sometimes." Her bare feet pattered against the wooden floors.

Kunzite placed his quill down, rolled up his parchment, and then angled his body toward her. "I have patrol duty tonight."

She shrugged. The shoulder of her cloak slipped off. "You can be a little late." His eyes flashed, quickly, to that patch of bare skin.

"Venus," he warned, standing. "If Endymion finds that I'm disrespecting my orders, he'll-."

Her lips curved into a delighted smile. "He won't find out. I know that, you know that." She perched herself on the arm of his couch, pulled her braid over her bare shoulder. "I bet he's a bit preoccupied, anyway."

She bit her lip, watching as he stalked over to his coat rack. Stood. Smiled.

Kunzite turned back and nearly choked on his tongue.

Venus stepped out of the furrowed piece of cloth at her feet. "Will you help me untie my hair? It's a bit tricky to do single-handed."


	10. Tent

Title: Discoveries  
Author/Artist: sailorraspberry  
Medium: Fanfic  
Theme: Tent  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga  
Rating: PG

The sun cast dancing sparkles across the lake's surface, and as she tread across the slippery, muddy bank, she stretched out her arms and twirled.

"Hey!"

Venus stumbled, grabbing at an overhanging tree limb. Her toes dug just a little bit deeper into the mud.

"What do you think you're doing?" From between the trees, a man pressed through the shadows, face creased with annoyance.

She righted herself, flicking a piece of sun-kissed hair over her shoulder. "I'm walking."

He motioned at the area around him. "This is private property."

"Oh yeah?" He was probably right, but she wasn't the type of girl to give up without a fight. "Whose 'property' is this?"

His eyebrow rose with sardonic humor. Tan, roped arms rippled as they shifted over his chest. "Mine."

Her stomach twisted with the irking realization of defeat, but her lips still slipped into a smirk. She smudged a clump of dirt off her forearm and strolled along. "You don't mind if I just stay awhile longer, do you?"

She reached him in seven swinging strides, and when she brushed past him, she caught the whiff of pure, natural, unadulterated male.

He caught her elbow. "Where are you from?" His eyes were hard, narrowed, unrelenting to her pretty face.

"It depends..." Venus silently admired how gruff and dark his hands looked against her skin. Above, the trees canopy provided a cool, shaded tent from the heat. "...Who you are."

His jaw clenched. "I am Kunzite, head guard to the liege of Endymion, heir to the throne of Earth."

She cocked one slender eyebrow. "That's quite the title you've got there." With a single step backwards, their connection broke. "I'm known as Venus. Nothing more, nothing less."

His face softened as his mind whorled. "Venus... Are you Lunarian, then? Protector of Lady Princess Serenity?"

Venus crossed her arms. "Yes. How do you know of Serenity?"

For the first time, he smiled. "Endymion fancies her, actually. They meet once a week. He believes I am unaware of such details."

She tipped her head. "What other things do you know?"

Kunzite held out his arm, and after a beat of hesitation, she twined her arm through his. "Many things. This planet holds many mysteries. Would you care to discover them?"

Venus fell into step with his long strides. She peered up at him. "I suppose so. Though, it depends." She removed her gaze to stare up at the canopy. The air cooled as they traveled deeper into the forest's tent.

"On what?"

She plucked a flower off a bush and tucked it behind her ear. "Will you be taking me there?"


	11. Mourning

Title: He Will Be Missed  
Author/Artist: sailorraspberry  
Medium: Fanfic  
Theme: Mourning  
Genre: General, Humor  
Version: Anime  
Rating: G

Minako sat quietly on the couch, hands folded across her lap. "This is... completely unexpected."

Beside her, Artemis curled up and rested his head on his paws. "I know. I loved that guy."

She clicked off the news channel, settled back into the cushions. "He's been around for so long. And he was only fifty."

The cat nodded, whiskers twitching. "Billy Mays, you will be missed."

Minako bowed her head. "Oxi Clean won't be the same without you."


	12. Heatwave

Title: Dancing Trees  
Author/Artist: sailorraspberry  
Medium: Fanfic  
Theme: Heatwave  
Genre: General, Romance  
Version: Manga  
Rating: PG

The sun was finally setting, and as they sat, limbs entangled on the front porch swing, the sky melted into inky pinks, yellows, and oranges.

Minako swiped sweat off her upper lip. "Remind me again as to why we are sitting out here?"

Beside her, Kunzite wiped a sticky piece of blonde hair from her neck. "There was a reason... But I think the heat messed up my memory."

She nodded, pressing her cheek into his shoulder. "What do you want to do now?"

He rubbed at his forehead. "We could have sex."

Minako crinkled her nose. "In one-hundred degree weather? I don't think so."

He sighed, lifting an arm to rest on the crown of her head. "We could stick our heads in the freezer."

She perked at the idea. "We could. And then, when our body temperatures drop back to normal, we could have sex."

Kunzite laughed. "That sounds wonderful, because right now, those trees over there," he pointed, "they're dancing."

"Yeah..." Minako gripped his wrist. "Sweetheart, there aren't any trees over there."

"There aren't?"

She shook her head, dragging him to his feet. "On second though, let's have the sex first, and then we can shove our faces into the freezer."

Kunzite had no objection to that.


	13. Reunion

Title: Happenstance  
Author/Artist: sailorraspberry  
Medium: Fanfic  
Theme: Reunion  
Genre: Romance  
Version: Manga  
Rating: PG

Venus broke the surface of the lake, arching her back away from the late afternoon sun.

Long, saturated locks of blonde hair fanned out across her arms and back, and as she drifted her way toward the shore, something kept her in the water.

Her curiosity peaked at the sight of a man.

He was patrolling down a dirt path, pant legs tucked into his boots and sleeves rolled up to the elbow.

She dipped back down, watching him through slanted eyelids. He was slowly approaching her destination, where she had stashed her clothes.

Her head disappeared beneath the surface, and as she paddled her way to the bank, she imagined a million different things.

What would he sound like?

What color would his eyes be?

What would he think of her?

As she neared, she watched his rippled shadow slant across the packed, wet dirt.

Venus pushed her head up just in time to see him lifting her gown.

"Excuse me, sir." She tilted her head and assessed him through narrowed eyes.

He was gorgeous.

He dropped the fabric onto its rock, eyes wide and shocked as he looked down at her. "Pardon me," he coughed into his fist. "I didn't notice you."

She smiled, twirling her finger around in the water. "That's quite alright. I was hiding from you."

A bout of clouds drifted across the sun, darkened the world for just a moment. "Forgive me, but I'm going to have to escort you off the palace grounds. You are an," he paused and looked hard at her. His cheeks burned red when he turned away. "An unsolicited guest."

Venus pouted. "Leave so soon?" She examined a hand. "But my fingers haven't even started to prune!"

"My apologies."

She decided to spare him some mercy. "Alright, but I won't leave until you tell me who you are."

His throat constricted as he swallowed. "Kunzite. My name is Kunzite."

"Kunzite," she tested it on her tongue like she did a fresh cup of wine. It tasted twice as good. "A wonderful name."

She emerged then, felt little droplets of water carve rivulets across her skin. The sun warmed her skin to a delightful pink. Kunzite stumbled backward and turned on his heel. "You should have warned me!"

"Of what?" She grinned, gathered her clothes into an arm, and disappeared behind a towering rock. She was just tall enough to see him scratch the back of his neck.

"I wouldn't have looked if I'd known you were indecent."

Venus laughed. "Indecent! Where I come from, being indecent is wearing this awful thing." When she finished dressing, she approached him silently. "Don't you want to know my name?"

He jumped, barely at all, and turned to her. "I do want to know your name." His eyes, grey, dark, and turbulent, examined hers. "I'm sorry," he seemed to be struggling with his thoughts. "Have we met before?"

"No," she twisted her hair and watched a curtain of water rain down. "You must have me confused with a friend. We look awfully alike." She began to walk, and he caught up to her in an instant. "But, I have a feeling we're going to meet again."

Kunzite looked over at her, bore a questioning gaze. When she did not meet his stare, he focused ahead and let the silence stretch out.

"My name is Venus."

When he glanced over in her direction, she was gone.


	14. Angel

Title: Godspeed  
Author/Artist: sailorraspberry  
Medium: Fanfic  
Theme: Angel by Sarah McLachlan  
Genre: Romance, Drama, Angst  
Version: Manga  
Rating: PG

_In the arms of an angel,  
Fly away from here;  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear.  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie,  
You're in the arms of the angel,  
May you find some comfort here._

It was past midnight, and she had nothing but the glow of the moon to light her path. The towers of the planet's kingdom rose, hauntingly, towards the sky, scraping the heavens with its spires.

Venus stopped at the foot of the castle, staring, unblinkingly, up at his room. Then, when she could bare the wait no longer, she found her grip and began to climb.

She was tired, damp, and panting by the time she crawled over the edge and stole into his room.

He was hunched over his desk, hair askew and eyelids dark. Her heart trembled a bit at the sight of him.

"Kunzite," she whispered, barely, and took a step forward. He glanced up at her, fingers toying with the edge of his document. Surprise was evident on his face.

"Venus," he said, plainly, normally, loudly. "What are you doing here?"

She shushed him, listening inventively to the silence that then engulfed them. "Please," she made her way over to him without a sound. "Nobody can know I'm here. Things, they're getting tighter between our kingdoms."

"I know." He scratched at the crown of his head. "I was hoping you'd stay on the moon. If you were caught..."

She clenched her jaw, told herself to stay calm. Stay relaxed. Stay strong.

"Kunzite," she grabbed a hand and held it fiercely, "I need you to listen to me. Please."

He nodded, pushing his things out of the way. She was trembling.

"I... I think we should run away." Her voice refused to stay steady. "We can run away and... And we can escape this mess. Just you and me and nothing else."

Kunzite furrowed his eyebrows. "Venus."

She closed her eyes, felt her chin quiver.

"We can't. You know we can't. It's against everything we've sworn to our highnesses. This isn't a dream. This is reality."

"I don't care." She gripped his hand tighter. "I don't care anymore."

"Venus." His tone made her shoulders tense. "There's nothing we can do to stop this. It's inevitable."

"No," her voice broke. "It's not. We can prevent this, Kunzite. We can stop it."

"I was asked to gather more forces. More cavalry."

She shook her head, slipped to her knees in front of him. "Kunzite," she sobbed, clenching her hands in his lap. "No. Don't do this. Please don't do this."

A strong, gentle hand on the back of her neck forced her to turn watery eyes up to his face. "I've fallen in love with you, Venus."

Something caught in the back of her throat, and she was scared to look into his eyes. But she couldn't look away.

"Sometimes, love isn't enough."

She broke, cracked right down the middle, felt the pain, the betrayal, the bruised heart.

"Why?" Was all she could muster. "Why us?"

Why him? Why her? Why them?

She knew the answer. Because the love they shared, the endless, pure, eternal love, could never be.

But she wasn't willing to admit it.

Kunzite frowned hard, heard her broken, wretched cries, and gathered her tight against his chest. He buried his head into the crook of her neck and prayed.

He knew nothing could be done to help them.

Only the heavens could save them now.


	15. Image 2

Title: Twinkie Trouble  
Author/Artist: sailorraspberry  
Medium: Fanfic  
Theme: Image  
Genre: General, Humor  
Version: Anime  
Rating: PG

"No!" Minako jumped up, game controller still in hand. "You killed me!"

Beside her, Usagi grinned and sat back. "I know."

"Damn it! And with a rose! What the hell!" She stomped her foot, red-faced and fuming.

Usagi folded her arms behind her head. "My hunky boy toy taught me a few tricks to this game."

Minako growled and threw her controller down. "All my boy toy does is read newspapers and complain about the economy. This sucks! I should have never let you pick Tuxedo Kamen as your character!" She flopped back down, propped her feet up on the coffee table and sighed. "Double or nothing?"

"No way!" Usagi threw her controller aside. "I can't waste all my secrets in one outing. Now hand it over." She stuck out a tiny palm and beckoned expectantly. "Come on, Minako, you were the one who made the bet."

She groaned. "Fine. Whatever." She stood and made her way into the kitchen. "But when he finds out, he's going to kill me." As she shuffled through the cabinets for the last package of Twinkies, Usagi appeared in the doorway.

"Tomorrow, we can play for Mamoru's secret stash of European condoms." She flashed a cheeky smile. "I can get Eternal Sailor Moon to play a pretty nasty trick with a feather."

Minako narrowed her eyes and tossed the Twinkie Usagi's way. "Deal."


	16. Crossover

Title: Teenage Mutant Sailor Senshi  
Author/Artist: sailorraspberry  
Medium: Fanfic  
Theme: Crossover  
Genre: General, Humor  
Version: Anime  
Rating: PG

"I don't understand this at all."

Minako tilted her head, but found that it didn't make the document any more understandable. To her left, Usagi scrolled down the page. "It has you as a one of the main characters."

"Which has me totally confused. What the hell is a 'mutant turtle'? And why am I talking to it?"

Usagi shrugged. "It's a cartoon creature thing, I guess. I've seen a commercial for it on TV."

"So why does this person have me hanging out with a ninja turtle?" Minako just couldn't grasp the idea. "I mean, I'm Sailor Venus. I don't even speak turtle."

Usagi clicked to go to the next chapter. "Maybe this author guy thinks you and Raphael would be a cute couple. Oh!" She highlighted a paragraph, "This one mentions me!"

Minako furrowed a brow. "It says you're engaged to Michelangelo."

"What?" Usagi re-read the paragraph. "Ew! It says I kissed him! Why would I kiss a turtle?" She shook her head. "That's disgusting."

Minako grabbed the mouse, clicked the scrollbar and dragged it to the end of the page. "That's enough. I'm leaving a review." She scooted onto half of the chair and began typing. "I'll show him what happens when he tries to make Sailor Venus like a turtle."


	17. Doctor

Title: Paging Doctor Venus  
Author/Artist: sailorraspberry  
Medium: Fanfic  
Theme: Doctor  
Genre: Romance  
Version: Manga  
Rating: PG

"Keep still." Venus pushed Kunzite's face back into the pillows. "I just have to get this shirt off without doing any more damage." She lifted a sweat-sopped piece of collar and tried to rip it apart.

Kunzite's muffled, frantic exclamation made her drop the fabric. "Why would you even think of getting into a fight with Nephrite? You know he gets wild when he has a few drinks in him."

He turned his head to the side, gray eyes defeated. "He was bragging."

Venus sighed, rolled her eyes skyward. "Men." And then, without warning, she brought her teeth to his shirt and pulled. He buried his grunt in a mass of blankets. "Oh my."

One eye peeked open. "What is it?"

"What did he do? Throw a chair at your back? No wonder you're bleeding! There's a splinter the size of my hand in there!"

"Oh," Kunzite inhaled sharply as she pressed at his skin. "That was Jadeite. I guess he was feeling left out."

Venus pulled out a roll of bandages. "Well, I'm just going to pull it out."

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"As a doctor, I have to make sure that I have my patient's full consent to-."

Kunzite growled. "Just do it!"

"I already did."

He loosened his grip on the sheets. "You did?"

"Yeah." She rubbed some medicine on it. "Now all you need is some loving."

Kunzite smiled as she kissed the bruise on his right shoulder. "Loving?"

"Yeah," Venus reached beneath his waist to wrap a bandage around his torso. "But first I'm going to go beat up Nephrite. So you just relax and I'll be right back." She kissed the back of his neck. "It comes as part of my duties of being a doctor."

As she moved off the bed, Kunzite gazed over at her. "Venus."

"Yes?"

"Make sure you get Jadeite, too. He's weak from his left side."

She winked. "Got it."

"And Venus?"

She stopped at the door and looked back. "What is it?"

"Warn them that when I'm fully recovered, I'm coming after both of them."


	18. Infamy vs Fame

Title: In the Magazines  
Author/Artist: sailorraspberry  
Medium: Fanfic  
Theme: Infamy vs. Fame  
Genre: General, Angst  
Version: Anime  
Rating: G

Ever since she was young, growing among the many people of England, she had admired the beautiful models in the magazines, the glowing actresses on screen, the women with the stunning voices and the poppy personalities.

To become someone like that, strong-willed and powerful and unique, was her dream. It had been, she realized as she studied her face, her expression, her sprouting beauty in the mirror for many mornings, all her life.

But then it all changed, as fast as she could wink, blow a kiss, apply her mascara.

She, Aino Minako, was a Sailor Senshi. Sailor V.

Her world was flipped one hundred eighty degrees.

She had been given many opportunities to fulfill her dreams. To become that woman she's strived to be for _so long_. To become a star.

But she knew she couldn't. She knew she was already in the magazines, already on the television. Not the way she wanted, but she was.

Known as the rebellious teen, dressed in some skimpy outfit with high heels, who fought for justice and did it wearing a red mask, she was world-renowned. Hey, what more could she ask for?

Nothing. She could ask for nothing, because her destiny was already written in transcript. Not for a movie, not for a song, not for some magazine photo shoot.

To be hunted down, wanted dead, torn bit by bit until only her frilly bow was left. That was what she had to look forward to. To live in a world where dynamic monstrosities wanted her terminated, for some odd reason or another. That's what her entire existence was for.

She was Aino Minako. A Sailor Senshi. Sailor V. And eventually, Sailor Venus.

She's been in the magazines, featured on television, inspired millions of people for her want of justice.

What more could she ask for? For all she knew, she had everything she's ever wished for.


	19. Legs

Title: Charmer  
Author/Artist: sailorraspberry  
Medium: Fanfic  
Theme: Legs  
Genre: Romance  
Version: Manga  
Rating: PG

She was relaxing on the balcony, feet propped up on the railing and lemonade sweating on the table beside her. A pair of sunglasses held her hair away from her face as she soaked up the warm rays of sun.

The glass door slid open noisily, and when she peeked open an eyelid, she watched Kunzite slip through, wearing nothing but his pajama bottoms.

"Rough night?"

He yawned and stretched toward the sun. "Work sucks."

"You suck. I was up waiting for you, but as soon as you stepped through the door, you headed straight for the bedroom, threw your suit in the hamper and crashed."

Kunzite shrugged, "Are those new shorts?"

She furrowed a brow and looked down. "These things? No, I've had them since I was, like, eighteen."

"Oh." He stared long and hard at her legs. "They make you look nice."

The blush that stained her cheeks was both flattered and confused. "Kunz, they're cotton. And they have an ice cream stain on them."

He cocked his head to the side. "I like them."

She shook her head, incredulous. "Go back to sleep. You've got bags under your eyes."

"I don't want to." He approached the railing and plucked at her pinkie toe. "You're pretty." He kissed the indent of her ankle. "Really pretty." Moved to her calf, then to her knee, and then underneath her knee. "Beautiful."

Minako giggled as he bent forward to kiss her shoulders. "Kunzite, stop it."

"Why?" He feathered a kiss to her forehead.

"Because you're acting ridiculous."

"No I'm not."

She nodded her head forward so that the sunglasses plopped on the bridge of her nose. "I'm going to sleep."

"Me too." He tucked an arm beneath the crook of her knees and around her back. "You can join me."

"I thought you said you didn't want to sleep."

"Did I say that? I meant that I didn't want to sleep without _you_."

She couldn't help her delighted giggle as he lifted her up. "You're such a charmer."

He flashed a dimpled smile. "Is it working?"

"I guess you'll find out."


	20. Little Black Dress

Title: Wrong Opinions and Self-Depicting Girlfriends  
Author/Artist: sailorraspberry  
Medium: Fanfic  
Theme: Little Black Dress  
Genre: General, Romance  
Version: Manga  
Rating: PG

"Kunzite, which one do you like better?"

He lifted a drowsy head from his palm. "They look the same to me."

She flashed him an angry look. "They're not. This one," she shook the one on the left, "is a v-neck. Straps. And this one," the one on the right, "has this oval-shaped neck thing going on. And it has a slit going up the side."

He furrowed a brow. "I like the black one."

She groaned. "Don't be an idiot."

"Fine, fine." He stood and cupped his chin. "The one on the right. I like that one."

Minako crinkled her nose. "Really? Don't you think it might make me look a little... whorish?"

His blinked. What was it with women and clothes? "Buy them both."

"Kunzite!" Only she had the power to stretch his name into two long syllables. "I'm trying to be serious!"

"So am I!"

Minako stomped her foot. "You men are so narcissistic!" And she twirled on one heel, plodded back into the dressing room and slammed the door. "You're such a jerk!"

Kunzite sighed and sat back down. "I love you, too."

He could have sworn he heard a muffled, infuriated scream.


	21. Quote 1

Title: Rain, Rain  
Author/Artist: sailorraspberry  
Medium: Fanfic  
Theme: "The first question I ask myself when something doesn't seem to be beautiful is why do I think it's not beautiful. And very shortly you discover that there is no reason." - John Cage  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga  
Rating: G

It was Saturday afternoon, and the world beyond the windowpane was dark, cloudy, and extremely wet.

Minako used her forearm to smudge away the misted glass. "I hate rain."

Across the room, Kunzite flipped the page of his book. "It's not that bad." He peered over the rim of his glasses, watching as she plopped onto the chair across from him. "I actually think it's relaxing."

She brought her legs to her chest, rested her chin on her knees. "Why?"

He folded the corner of a page and closed the cover. "I don't know, really. But I do know that I can't not like it. There's nothing to not like."

Minako stared at him for a long second. "So you don't dislike rain because there isn't a reason to?"

He smiled at her. "Why do you hate it?"

She bit her lip for a moment. "Because it's wet, and that can be dangerous. Do you know how impatient people are behind the wheel?"

"But what if you're growing a garden, or running a farm? Then rain becomes important. And it isn't the rain's fault that people can't control their speed or ability to drive a car."

Minako narrowed her eyes. "Are you trying to turn this into some kind of lesson?"

His next smile was teasing, a small grin that she had grown so accustomed to. "Did you run out of ideas?"

She picked up a pillow and tossed it at him. "No, I just hate when you try to be a know-it-all."

Kunzite laughed and nodded his head toward the window. "The rain's stopping." And trailing down from a tuft of clouds was a rainbow.

She hated it when he was right.


	22. Humiliated

Title: 3 a.m. Booze Bumble  
Author/Artist: sailorraspberry  
Medium: Fanfic  
Theme: Humiliated  
Genre: General, Humor  
Version: Manga  
Rating: PG-13

_Pre 'Paging Doctor Venus'_

Serenity hiccupped and chased it down with another shot of brandy. "How many more of these until I'm drunk?" She fumbled for the amber liquid, cheeks pink and eyes glassy. She hiccupped again.

Endymion lifted his glass in the air. "You're already there, sweetheart."

She hissed as the drink sizzled down her throat. "I wish Venus was here. She could try those gelatin shots with me."

Kunzite lit up a cigar and puffed out a plume of smoke. "She said she'd be down in a minute." He had pulled his hair back in a nappy ponytail, cuffs undone and sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

Mars waved the cloud of smoke away from her face, nose scrunched. "Yes, and that was... A half hour ago?"

He shrugged. "A lady's got to look pretty."

Serenity snorted as she wound her arms around Endymion's waist. "Venus always looks pretty. Even at three in the morning. Trust me."

Mercury and Jupiter exchanged glances.

Nephrite dug through the cooler, eyebrows knitted together. "Hey! Who took the last ale?"

Endymion smirked a bit and hid his hand behind Serenity's back.

Zoisite rolled his eyes and propped his feet up on the card table.

Jadeite was snoring on the armoire.

Venus hummed to herself, head tilted as she toweled off her hair. She was draped in Kunzite's robe, moist and pruned and freshly washed.

She hoped they weren't getting too wild without her. And at least saved her a shot of tequila. Just because she was dedicated transporter didn't mean she wasn't allowed to have any fun.

As she shrugged off the robe and stepped into a frilly little white dress, she thought she heard something bang shut.

She dismissed it for Serenity tripping and set to combing her hair.

Nephrite slammed the lid shut and tapped his foot expectantly, arms crossed and hair askew. "I bought that ale with my own money. Because I have money, and I like to spend it on booze."

Endymion took a sip of Serenity's drink. "I have money."

"Yes, but you're not allowed to spend it until you're king. And whenever the big man gives you some cash, you spend it on mushy little things for the lovely Serenity."

Serenity blushed and pulled at the fabric of her dress. "Don't you like the dress?"

Endymion pressed his lips to her temple. "I love it."

Jupiter rolled her eyes. "You know, Neph, I wouldn't mind receiving an earring or two once in awhile."

He exhaled noisily. "I bought you that... That thing last month. From the women's store. What was it again?"

A smirk tugged at her lips. "Lingerie, Nephrite, is hardly a gift."

He couldn't help the waggle of his eyebrows. "I liked it."

Mercury wiped a hand down her face. "You would."

"I'm sorry?"

She decided it was a lovely time to settle herself on Zoisite's lap.

Kunzite stubbed out his cigar. "Maybe you drank the last ale, Neph."

Nephrite narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," he bent back against the table, arms crossed. "That you bragging about your money means nothing if you drank the last ale."

Endymion tugged Serenity closer and snuck a gulp out of the bottle. He covered himself by placing a wet kiss on her mouth.

Venus examined herself quickly in the vanity mirror, plucking at her hair ribbon to straighten it out.

She cast a glance at her shoes, pondering.

But she shrugged it off and went without them.

Nephrite's nostrils flared.

Kunzite lifted a brow.

"You owe me one ale."

He chuckled, a sort of rueful, taunting laugh that had Nephrite reeling. "I didn't drink your ale."

"Yes you did."

"No, I didn't."

Jupiter tried to intervene. "I'll buy the ale, okay? I have money. I can buy it."

Nephrite waved her off. "This isn't about the booze anymore." He paused and sized Kunzite up. "This is about pride."

Kunzite rolled his eyes, approaching Nephrite with practiced calmness. "Listen, let's not get too riled up about this."

Nephrite hesitated, and that's what he was looking for.

His fist caught him in the nose.

Endymion laughed, bringing out the ale and taking a generous swig. Serenity looked, wide eyed, up at him. "You had the ale?"

"Hell yes."

She looked over at the two kicking and biting and punching as they rolled around on the floor. "Aren't you going to stop them?"

"Hell no."

Jadeite twisted around from his spot on the armoire to stare up at the ceiling. He heard the rumble, blinked and contemplated it through the lingering haze of sleep.

At Endymion's shout, "From the left side, Neph! The left side!" he shot up.

"I'm missing the fight?"

Mars looked over her shoulder at him. "Go back to sleep."

He bounded out from beneath his quilt. "No! Why didn't you wake me up?"

She rolled her eyes and didn't respond.

Jadeite jumped over the fighting duo and grabbed the spare chair beside Zoisite and Mercury.

Zoisite's eyes grew wide. "What are you doing?"

"Having fun."

Kunzite had successfully pinned one of Nephrite's shoulders, and though he was raining fast, painful blows onto his arm, he felt his victory.

That is, until something smacked him across the back of the head.

He saw nothing but black.

Nephrite's jaw fell open, shifting his weight to support the unconscious Kunzite. Jadeite stumbled over to the corner and hurled before passing out against the wall.

Everyone gawked as Kunzite rolled onto the floor. Everyone except Endymion.

"That turned out better then I expected."

Serenity turned on him and punched his arm with every ounce of strength she had. "You're a jerk, you know that?"

His smile explained that, yes, he did know that.

Zoisite helped Nephrite carry Kunzite over to the couch while everyone simply stared on.

"What the hell?"

They spun towards the doorway, where Venus stood, eyes wide and mouth ajar. She blinked a few times. "What's going on?"

Serenity moved to explain, but Endymion wrapped a palm over her mouth and kissed her sweetly on the brow. "Neph and Kunz got into a little fight."

Venus' expression flip-flopped into utter horror. "You didn't kill him, did you?"

Everyone looked over to Kunzite. "No," Mercury peeled open one of his eyelids. "He's alive."

"Fantastic," Venus approached and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder. "Can someone help me here? He's not as light as he looks."

As Zoisite helped her heft Kunzite down the hallway, she wondered which was worse.

The fact that she was with a man who lost a fist fight, or that she would have to be there when everyone teased him about it tomorrow.


	23. Cat Food

Title: Family Matters  
Author/Artist: sailorraspberry  
Medium: Fanfic  
Theme: Cat Food  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga  
Rating: G

Minako watched silently as Artemis and Luna slept, curled up at the foot of her bed.

Luna's stomach was bloated and round, plump beneath her glistening black coat. The late sun was directed across their slumbering forms, and through the window, Crystal Tokyo sat, peacefully in the distance.

Just moments before, she consoled a nervous Artemis as he paced across the mattress while Minako fed a dozing Luna some cat food.

"Artemis," she had said when Luna discarded her dinner and fell asleep in the sunlight. "Luna wants to have a natural, normal birth. Ami said everything will be perfectly fine. She won't even be in that much pain."

He sat back on his haunches and stared at the ceiling. "What if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing will go wrong."

"But what if-."

She scooped him up before he could finish. "Be happy that you're going to have a kitten, okay?" She patted his head. "You're going to have your own beautiful family soon."

He looked at her for a moment, and it was then that she saw his true worry, the true anxiety that he felt at becoming a father.

"Artemis," she smiled down at him. "You're going to be a terrific father."

His head tilted forward in silent thanks, and then, with a murmured 'good night', he nodded to sleep beside Luna.

Their tails were entwined, heads together and paws crossed beneath their chins. She tilted her head to the side and examined them.

They really were a cute couple.

Kunzite stuck his head in through the doorway. "Hey, Minako, dinner's ready."

She smiled over at him and stood. Kunzite reached for her hand, and as their fingers laced together, she thought about her own family sitting around the table downstairs.

Minako let Kunzite lead her from the bedroom, and just before they crossed the threshold, she looked back at the two sleeping cats.

"Oh, I spilt their food."

Kunzite looked back at her and smiled. "They won't mind."

She gave one last glance at the two of them, before the door closed with a click.


	24. Spotlight

Title: Front Cover  
Author/Artist: sailorraspberry  
Medium: Fanfic  
Theme: Spotlight  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga  
Rating: PG

Minako collapsed onto the couch, magazine tucked beneath her elbow.

Kunzite looked away from the television, blinked once, and turned back. "What's up?"

She sighed and unraveled the paper. "They're on the front cover again."

"Really." He picked up the remote and turned down the volume. "What for this time?"

She tossed it over to him, and as he skimmed the cliff notes, his eyebrows rose. "Neo-King Endymion caught with the Neo-Queen in an..." He paused and flashed an incredulous look. "They were in an apple tree?"

Minako feigned distress. "I know. I tried to ask her what they were trying to accomplish with that, but she only giggled and walked away."

Kunzite shook his head. "I'll talk to him. For the sake of Rini. Poor girl."

She nodded and collapsed back into the cushions. "We were only on the front cover twice, you know."

One eyebrow arched. "I don't remember."

"Well there was that one time at a world conference, and I tripped over my dress and fell into the buffet. And you were standing right there, pointing and laughing at me."

His lips quirked. "I do remember that."

She rolled her eyes. "That was Rei's dress, too. I don't think she ever forgave me." She tucked her legs underneath her body. "Then, that one time at Ami's birthday. We were in their shed doing-."

Kunzite groaned, wiping a hand down his face. "That was in the paper?"

"Yeah, but I didn't show you. It was a little... grotesque."

"I hate reporters."

"Baby," she moved herself to sit on the arm of his chair. "That's what happens when you're a guard of the world leader."

He smirked as she balanced a kiss on his cheek. "I still hate them."


	25. Crowd

Title: First Sight  
Author/Artist: sailorraspberry  
Medium: Fanfic  
Theme: Crowd  
Genre: Romance  
Version: Manga  
Rating: G

She was standing, silently and with an amused smile on her face, among her friends and a million other people.

Usagi and Rei had wheedled their way to the front of the crowd, fingers tight around the yellow nylon rope as they watched the floats and performers dance by.

Makoto was saying something to her, but she wasn't listening, because she was overcome with an awkward feeling. A sensation, really, like somebody was watching her.

She looked around, casually and hidden beneath the shades of her sunglasses.

And then she caught his eye.

His cheeks reddened, and she smirked, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

He was quite tall, a good head or two above a majority of the people gathered around, and very handsome. She squinted, and her heart skipped a beat as she watched him move through the crowd, bent over to murmur an 'excuse me' to people in the way.

Makoto grabbed her arm and arched an eyebrow.

Minako blushed furiously.

He stopped when he was a meter away, hands deep in the pocket of his jeans and eyes shining a dazzling shade of gray.

She looked over her shoulder for a bit of help, but Makoto and Ami were gone, standing beside Rei and Usagi.

He was closer now, a respectable two feet. "Hi."

Minako blinked and stared at him. He was ruggedly handsome, and she suddenly felt pointedly self-conscious.

Why would he want to talk to her?

"Hi."

She smiled then, and it only grew as he flashed his own dimpled grin back.

She was guessing that she would find out soon.


	26. Cooking

Title: For Love  
Author/Artist: sailorraspberry  
Medium: Fanfic  
Theme: Cooking  
Genre: Romance, General  
Version: Manga  
Rating: PG

"Dear Lord," Kunzite stared in wide-eyed horror as Minako placed dinner in front of him.

"I know." She gave him a cheeky smile and sat beside him. "Doesn't it look delicious?"

He smiled and picked up his fork. "It does." His grip tightened around the knife. "What is it?"

She propped the heel of her palm against her chin. "String bean casserole. But the recipe was boring, so I added some stuff."

"Really," he poked at it with his fork. "Don't you want to try it with me?"

Minako frowned. "I made it especially for you though."

Kunzite coughed. "Of course." He gulped and cut a sliver off. "Here I go."

Minako watched with a happy smile as he slipped the food between his lips. He chewed slowly, rolling the casserole back and forth across his tongue.

He nearly choked.

The things he did for love.

"Mmm." Kunzite murmured through tight lips. He swallowed and hoped she didn't notice his grimace. "It's delicious."

Minako beamed. "Really?"

He nodded and cut off another chunk.

When he was finally finished, and was miraculously able to keep it all down, he collapsed across the couch.

His eyes snapped open at Minako's voice.

"Are you ready for your anniversary dessert?"

Kunzite bit back a groan and sat up. "What'd you make?"

She was standing in the kitchen doorway, looking down at a bottle of chocolate syrup. She was smiling. "I'm not sure. I figured you could decide."


	27. Family

Title: Killjoys  
Author/Artist: sailorraspberry  
Medium: Fanfic  
Theme: Parents  
Genre: General, Humor  
Version: Manga  
Rating: G

"Hey, Mom?"

Minako looked over to the doorway, where her daughter, Deajah, was standing. "Yes?"

"Can I go to the mall with a couple of friends?"

She peered over at Kunzite before refocusing her attention on the question. "Of course, sweetheart. Who are you going with?"

She shrugged. "You know, the usual."

"The usual." Minako raised an eyebrow. "Who are the usual?"

"Some guys from school."

Kunzite's attention perked. "Guys?"

"Dad," she groaned, rolling her eyes skyward. "Don't start acting all weird."

Minako sat forward. "Why don't we go with you?"

She made a disgusted sound in the back of her throat. "No way. You guys are old."

"Come on, Kunzite."

"No!"

"Sweetie, we are going. You're too young anyway."

"I'm fifteen."

"Let me get my purse."

"Mom!"

Kunzite stood and burrowed his hands in his pockets. His smirk was teasing. "Now, now, be nice. We just want to tag along. Meet your friends."

She groaned. "Dad, please. I'd rather die."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her to the front door, where Minako was shoving her feet into black pumps. "We can let you live with Serenity."

She relented with a sigh. "Fine, you guys can come. But you aren't allowed to talk."

Minako slipped on her coat. "Are any of the guys cute?"

Kunzite raised an eyebrow. "They better not be."

Deajah groaned.


	28. Optional Theme

Title: Fiasco  
Author/Artist: sailorraspberry  
Medium: Fanfic  
Theme: Optional  
Genre: General, Humor  
Version: Manga  
Rating: PG-13

Minako stepped out onto the back porch, drink in hand and eyes waxed with the look of party fever.

She looked at the reflection in her glass and watched as Ami danced with Zoisite on a tabletop. She was laughing and pink-faced, head adorned with a plastic tiara to let everyone know that she was the birthday girl.

She smiled, glad to see her friend enjoying herself, and looked around the yard. They had a pretty spacious yard, complete with toy sets and a sand box. And not one blade of grass was out of place.

"Our backyard looks like a Warfield."

Minako raised an eyebrow at Kunzite. "It isn't that bad."

He chuckled and pinched her cheek.

He was wasted.

Minako set aside her drink and waltzed down the steps, basking in the moonlight. He followed her, eyes shadowed by neighboring trees.

Something inside the house toppled over with a crash. Nobody noticed. Jadeite and Nephrite were arm in arm, swaying to some imaginary music in their heads.

She felt Kunzite toying with a piece of her hair, and just as she was reaching back to touch him, something caught her eye.

"Hey," she whispered and touched his forearm. "Did you see that?"

He pulled her back against him and nuzzled her neck. "I only see you."

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the delighted heat that flooded her skin. "Seriously, Kunz." She nodded her head towards the fence. "Didn't you see someone-."

"No," he turned her around and clamped a hand at the nape of her neck. "Only you." He kissed her jaw, the tip of her nose. "Always you."

If her radar wasn't at attention, and his breath wasn't singed with the smell of alcohol, she might have thought his behavior was cute. "Stop it. I'm trying to be serious."

"Me too."

There was a thump, and just as Kunzite bent to steal a kiss, Minako whirled around. Her eyes narrowed. "Someone's here." He lifted a finger, hoping to catch her attention, but she was stomping over towards the shed.

He followed her.

"What are you doing?"

She flung open the doors and peered into the darkness. Kunzite was at her heels. "Why are you ignoring me?

"Kunzite," she snapped, whirling around. "You are such a child sometimes."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Are-."

He pushed her into the shed and kissed her, hard, against the mouth. The doors swung shut behind them. Minako's eyes grew wide, because he was suddenly everywhere, lips and teeth and hands, and she wasn't sure what to do.

So she kissed him back.

He backed her into a corner, between a wall of tools and two hanging Schwinn bicycles from the 90s.

She knew this behavior was the liquor talking. She knew it was inappropriate.

There was someone she was looking for...

Why couldn't she remember?

She twined her arms around his neck, and when he hefted her up, he grunted with male satisfaction. He knew she had given in.

They were at it again, pressed together and hearts wild and minds hazy.

One of her heels was falling off, and as she lifted herself up, legs wrapped around his waist, something went off in the back of her mind.

Kunzite caught her bottom lip between his teeth, and everything went blank.

The shed doors were ripped open, flash bulbs went off, a hammer fell and was dangerously close to hitting the top of her head.

Minako felt Kunzite stiffen, but when she looked over at the door, nobody was there.

Minako woke up the next morning to the sound of someone shaking her furiously. A headache was pounding in her temples.

"Hey!" It was Serenity. "Wake up. You're not going to believe this."

She squinted against the sunlight that poured in from the open curtains. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Endy woke me up to show me this." She shoved a magazine in her face.

It took a moment for the cover to sharpen into view, and when it did, her eyes snapped wide open. "'_Guardian Venus gets it on with Guard Kunzite_'. What the hell?"

Serenity was smiling. "You should have seen Endymion. He found it quite entertaining."

Minako was already climbing out of bed. "Where's Kunzite?"

"He's passed out on the couch. Why?"

She bounced around as she attempted to shove her foot into a shoe. "How long will it take to get rid of every one of those magazines?"

One silver brow furrowed. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Kunzite threatened that if he-."

Serenity held up a hand. "Say no more. Just give me a minute, and Endymion will have it taken care of."

"Thank you."

Serenity disappeared down the hallway, and as she made her way to follow, she glanced back.

The magazine was sitting on the bed.

She darted back, grabbed it and stuffed it underneath the mattress.


	29. Gun

Title: Me Macho  
Author/Artist: sailorraspberry  
Medium: Fanfic  
Theme: Gun  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga  
Rating: PG

Makoto rolled up her sleeve. "Bring it on."

Nephrite flexed his muscles, "Babe, with these guns, you don't have a chance."

She rolled her eyes. "I've carried your children. That wasn't easy. But this," she patted the table and waited for him to sit, "is going to be nothing."

Minako wiped a hand down her face. "This is going to end badly."

Kunzite crossed his arms and nodded. "It's obvious who's going to win. Nephrite is a natural born athlete. His muscles are refined and precise."

Minako looked over at him. "Makoto was one of the strongest girls back in high school."

Serenity looked over at Ami. They shook their heads.

"Men are genetically stronger then women."

She laughed. "You have no ideas how many times I've heard that one."

"That's just because it's true."

Serenity lifted a dainty arm. "This isn't fair. I've never been strong."

Minako waved her off. "You were never good at sports, Sere. It's natural for you to have weaker muscles."

Kunzite smirked. "It's natural for all women to have weaker muscles."

"Kunzite," Minako turned on him. "Shut up."

Endymion approached and draped an arm over his wife's shoulders. "You two should duke it out."

Ami looked at him. "Why egg them on?"

His smile was devilish. "Because it's fun."


	30. Quote 2

Title: To Be Valiant  
Author/Artist: sailorraspberry  
Medium: Fanfic  
Theme: "The last temptation is the greatest treason: to do the right deed for the wrong reason." - T.S. Eliot  
Genre: Romance  
Version: Manga  
Rating: PG

"You should go now."

Venus looked up a Kunzite, arm draped across his chest. "So soon?"

He inhaled, eyes closed. "We should really stop seeing each other like this."

She arched an eyebrow. "You said that last time."

His lips quirked, and she knew that the battle was over.

It hadn't really started.

"Kunzite, why do you keep telling me that?"

He lifted one eyelid to look at her. She pulled the covers over her shoulders, eyes an intense blue. "I'm trying to be valiant."

"Valiant," she repeated, slowly, so she could test the word. "What for?"

"To do the right thing."

She fell back next to him, curled up along his side. There was a momentary beat of silence. "I think you're wrong."

He tucked an arm beneath his head. "Sometimes what may seem wrong is really right."

"Not if you don't want to do it." She sat up and looked down at him. A curtain of blonde hair tickled his shoulder. "Do you?"

Kunzite bit the side of his cheek, thinking. "No," he said carefully. "I don't think I want to do that."

She smiled and bent her head to kiss the corner of his mouth. "I didn't think so."


	31. Tattoo

Title: In Her Head  
Author/Artist: sailorraspberry  
Medium: Fanfic  
Theme: Tattoo  
Genre: AR  
Version: Manga  
Rating: G

Mina flexed her left wrist. "What do you think?"

Raye raised an eyebrow. "I think you're an idiot."

She pouted. "But don't you think Kennedy will like it?" She tilted her arm to look at the fresh tattoo at a better angle. "I mean, a butterfly is a beautiful creature."

Raye rolled her eyes and pulled Mina out of the store. "Yeah, and absolutely has no appeal to men whatsoever."

"Yeah, but Kennedy's different."

"He's one of my brother's best friends. He's only different in your head."

Mina waved her off. "You're just jealous because your boyfriend is on a completely different continent."

"Kennedy isn't your boyfriend."

Mina winked. "He will be, though."


End file.
